


My Favourite Arm

by Icylightning



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Amused Magnus, Attempt at Humor, Embarrassed Magnus, Hurt Alec, Loopy Alec, M/M, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Alec is high with pain meds and spills out some interesting secrets.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! I hope you guys like this one shot. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Magnus pushed the door open to infirmary, legs working like never before. The warlock was in a meeting with downworlders when he received a fire message informing him that Alec had gotten hurt in a mission and his help was needed immediately

Magnus abandoned the meeting and quickly opened a portal to the institute with worry in heart "Alexander?" he called out stepping in the room

Alec looked up at the familiar sound with a goofy grin on his face "Maaags!" he drawled the name extending his left hand and wriggling his fingers to call Magnus near "I need help babe" 

Magnus slowed his fast pace but still kept walking towards Alec. He sighed in relief when he saw Alec was awake and alright. His eyes fell on a large bandage that was wrapped around his right arm which was still oozing a little blood "What happened?" he asked when he reached near Alec's bed 

Alec ignored Magnus's question and grabbed his arm with his left hand "You've to get me out of here Mags. They are bad people!" he pointed at the healers

Izzy huffed out a breath "They are only trying to help you" 

Magnus was confused so he looked at Jace for explanation who leaned in to whisper "The demon we were gone hunting sliced his arm. It was a deep cut so we had to bring him here immediately. The healers have given him high painkillers which is making him loopy" 

Magnus now understood Alec's behaviour and noticed how glassy his eyes were, like he had drunk ten bottles of whisky. Before he could say anything Alec nudged at his sleeves "Yes love?" 

"They are trying to cut my arm" Alec whispered in serious tone

"What?" Magnus looked at the arm "Your arm is fine Alexander" 

Alec shook his head "No I can't feel my right arm... it's my favourite arm" 

Jace raised an eyebrow "You've a favourite arm?" Alec nodded looking dead serious "I need my arm so I can prepare Magnus before sex" 

Jace's mouth hung open in shock

Izzy's eyes widened

Magnus blushed deeply feeling all eyes on him "Alexan..." 

Alec raised his second finger of his left hand "I need my right arm to masturbate thinking about Magnus when he's gone out of town" 

Jace wished he was somewhere else

Izzy stiffled a laugh

Magnus smirked even though the blush deepened on his face "You're one naughty shadowhuter but hush for now darling" 

Apparently Alec was not done yet. He raised his third finger "I always run my fingers on Magnus's lips after I kiss him senseless" 

Jace wanted to knock his brother unconscious

Izzy giggled

Magnus avoided eye contact with the audience in the room "Alexander stop...." 

Alec raised his fourth finger "I love wrapping my arm on your waist and hold you close to my body after we have sex. I love cuddles...Then you slowly run your hand on my arm" 

Magnus cleared his dry throat. Why was he finding so aroused by Alec's cute sexual ramblings

"My ears are starting to hurt. I'm leaving. Call me when your boyfriend is sober" Jace walked out of the room taking all the healers with him. Izzy laughed "I wish I could record this" she got a playful glare from Magnus and decided it was time to leave "Take care of him Magnus" 

Suddenly Alec had tears in his eyes "What if there's an attack ...how will I protect you if can't use my bow and arrow. I can't loose you Magnus. I love you"

Magnus cupped Alec's face and placed a soft kiss on his forehead "Nothing is going to happen to me or you. I'm right here love" 

"But I can't feel my arm" Alec pouted and Magnus smiled "That's because you are hurt and your arm is still healing" 

Alec stared at Magnus

"Want me to heal you?" Magnus asked softly and received a nod from Alec. He raised his hand and poured his magic on Alec's arm. Alec smiled broadly when he could move his hand again "I can move my favorite arm!" 

Magnus smiled amusingly "Yes you can but I can't do anything about the painkillers. We'll have to wait till it wears out" 

Alec was still staring at his right arm with wide grin "Can I see if it works properly?" Magnus gulped down the heavy lump. How could he say no to Alec's sweet request. The warlock clicked his fingers and made sure the door was locked and sound proof "I love your favourite arm Alexander" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Thank you sooooo much for response on first chapter. You guys are the beeeest! This chapter is dedicated to Shadowhunterfan8302, 4QuietRyt3r, Prixdarkheart and UamI who wanted to see what happens next day after Alec's painkillers wear off. I hope it came out right. On with the next and last chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Alec woke up as the rays of golden sun spills over his face. He scrunched his face and pulled the covers up to his head. At the same moment he let out a groan when his head pounded as if someone was playing drums inside his brains. The Shadowhuter tried to relax himself by taking in sweet sandalwood scent of his boyfriend and wrapped his right arm around Magnus's waist pulling him close to his body

Magnus, out of habit, ran his fingers on Alec's 'favourite arm' and chuckled "How's my Angel doing?" Alec hummed in his sleep "So good. Last night was awesome" 

Magnus turned around to face Alec and intertwined their legs "I agree and it wouldn't get unnoticed when I wobble on my feet....especially by Jace and Izzy" 

Alec frowned "Jace and Izzy?" 

Magnus ran a finger on Alec's jaw "You don't remember what happened yesterday?" Alec tried hard to jog his memory but everything was fuzzy for him "I think....we went on a demon hunt...I got hurt.." he raised his arm which looked alright "Jace took me to infirmary...that's all...how did I get here?" 

Magnus nodded followed by a smirk

Alec knew that smirk. Magnus always smirked when he was hiding something. The Shadowhuter straightened himself up "Did something happen yesterday?" 

Magnus grinned "Maybe" 

Alec narrowed his brows

"By the way your favourite arm does wonders Alexander" said Magnus smiling as he got up from the bed. Alec looked lost at Magnus's words "My arm?" 

Door bell 

Alec saw Magnus was trying to steady himself so he quickly got out of his bed "Hey are you okay?" Magnus waved his hands off nodding "I'm fine. I love this pain" he saw a tiny blush appear on Alec's face which looked adorable 

Door bell

"Let me get that" Alec went to open the door and saw Jace and Izzy on the entrance "What are you two doing here?" 

Jace raised a stack of papers "These need your signs so we could send them to clave" he eyed Alec carefully "How are you feeling now?" 

"I'm good"

"And your... favourite arm?" Jace pressed on the last two words and Izzy smacked his arm giggling a little. Alec frowned "My favourite arm?" why did it sound so familiar. He shook his head "Magnus can you hand me a pen?"

Magnus walked in the hall and clicked his fingers "Here you go darling" he handed a pen to Alec. Jace's eyes widened when he saw Magnus wince as he sat down on the couch "Wait!" he pushed the papers behind his back

"What happened?" 

Jace eyed Alec's right arm "Did you have a bath?" 

"What?"

Izzy bit her lips to control her laughter

Magnus rolled his eyes

"Please tell me you atleast washed your hand" said Jace mortified. Alec wore a puzzled expression "Why do I need to wash my hands?" 

And just like that Jace blurted out "I don't know... maybe you fingered Magnus last night....or you were masturbating this morning....or how about ran your fingers on Magnus's lips!" 

Alec took a step mouth hung open in shock "How do you kn.." Suddenly everything came back to him like a tidal wave. He very well remembered how he nearly wrote an essay on his arm infront of healers and his siblings. He looked at Magnus who gave a sheepish smile "That actually happened?"

Magnus got up from the couch "I'm afraid so love" 

Alec then turned his gaze on Jace "You...you two know all the details of..." he blushed lowering his gaze "It's not like that. I was just..."

"I agree to disagree big brother. I didn't know your arm was useful in many 'other' ways" Jace crossed his arms with a playful smirk

Alec stuttered raising his hands defensively "No...I mean yes...no no that's not...I never did anything to Magnus. I mean we do stuff but..."

Izzy laughed harder "Don't worry your secret is safe with us or should I say your favourite arm's secret"

Alec stared at his siblings who couldn't stop laughing. He then ran back their bedroom and slammed the door shut. Magnus glared at the siblings "I think that's enough for today"

"Oh my God the look on Alec's face was priceless" Jace continued to laugh

Magnus narrowed his eyes "if you ever tease Alexander again...."

"Relax Magnus" Jace held his hands out "We were just kidding" Izzy nodded "We are leaving. Those papers can wait"

Magnus flicked his fingers to shut the door close. He then went to see his boyfriend who sat on their bed, hiding his face with both hands "Alexander?"

"Magnus open a hole so I can bury myself" Alec mumbled into his palms and heard a chuckle from the older man "Why didn't you tell me about last night" 

Magnus sat down next to Alec wrapping his arms around his waist "I was going to but your brother and sister decided to show up" 

Alec groaned "Did I seriously talk about my arm?" Magnus kissed on Alec's shoulder "Not just your arm Alexander....your favourite arm" he heard a soft whine from his boyfriend and tightened his hold "...but I love your arm and your legs and your face and your chest and your stomach and your thighs and your knees and your..." 

Alec started laughing "I love you too" he shifted a little so now was facing Magnus who kissed him gently. The warlock pulled back with a mischievous smile "I wonder what will Jace and Izzy think if they knew what you could do with your mouth" 

"Magnus!" 

 

THE END :-)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
